El viaje de Steve
by Shaiden Frawl
Summary: El vieja de un chico huérfano por alcanzar sus sueños y mestas


Primero: Este es mi primer fic en este foro, y también mi primer fic así que no sean muy crueles con sus comentarios.

Segundo: En este fic los comentarios de los personajes serán así:

habla normal: asi hablaran los personajes para expresarse

_pensamiento del personaje : _así se expresara el pensamiento de algún personaje

**(notas del autor) **: notas mías sobre algo que piensen o digan los personajes

¡GRITAR! : un personaje grita XD

Importante: resalta algo importante o debe ser destacado, pues demuestra una frase célebre o una enseñanza, al estilo antiguo.

_**El Viaje De **__**Steve**_

Muchas veces en la televisión vemos cosas interesantes como deportes o noticias, pero también cosas un tanto desagradables, de cómo padres abandonan a sus hijos, o estos mueren a causa de un accidente, pues esas cosas desagradables son el inicio de esta historia, pues nuestro personaje principal es un huérfano, si como lo leen **( eso es nuevo XD)** nuestro personaje principal es huérfano, y como dice el título su nombre es Steve, él vive en un orfanato y recientemente cumplió diez años, la edad suficiente para sacar su "licencia pokemon" , comenzar su viaje y explorar el mundo como tanto había soñado desde pequeño, aunque también es su sueño ser el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo, pronto se dará cuenta que también peleara por algo más...

Una descripción rápida de cada personaje antes de comenzar el fic para no interrumpir su trama/argumento

Steve**: **Personaje principal de la historia, es huérfano, tiene cabello negro y puntiagudo hacia los lados como el cabello del personaje varón de Monster Racers, usa un polo azul con el cuello levantado, también un short crema y zapatillas rojas.

César: Compañero de las aventuras de Steve, También es huérfano, su cabello es negro y elevado hacia arriba, usa un polo blanco, un short negro, una banda roja en su cabeza con una C en el centro.

Sra. Lina: Es la dueña del orfanato en el cual están Steve y Cesar, ella viste como una de las chicas aroma flor de la versión esmeralda.

Prof. Wein(No el que descubrió el protón XD): Cabello castaño al estilo de gohan joven y usa un polo azul y sobre el un suéter marrón y la típica bata que usan los profesores, pantalones cremas, el profesor que le entregara su primer pokemon de principiante a Steve y también lo ayudará en algunos capítulos.

Daniel: Este será el rival de Steve, cabello negro con los pelos de punta hacia atrás, usa un polo verde, una casaca negra y un pantalón azul

Son todos los personajes, por cierto en esta historia todos los equipos malos Rocket, Galaxia y Plasma (recuerden que los equipos Magma y Aqua se desintegraron) han sido destruidos al cien porciento y el causante de esto es el Equipo Destrucción (Que nombre más original XD) esta organización está invadiendo Kanto y causando estragos y ahora ocurren operativos para poder bloquearlo, Steve y Cesar ayudarán en algunos de estos operativos, y habrá unos capítulos en los ellos no participaran y participara un personaje especial planeado especialmente para 5 capítulos der la primera temporada.

Capítulo 1: El Inicio de la aventura

Era una mañana no muy tranquila y Steve se despertó muy animado y con ganas de gritarle que recibiría su primer pokemon en algunas horas a cualquiera que se acercara en este caso la mala suerte le toco a su compañero de habitación y que también era su mejor amigo César.

Steve: ¡CESAR!, ¿sabes qué pasará en pocas horas?

César: Te darán tu primer pokemon.

Steve: ¡SI!, ¿cómo lo sabías?, _tal vez puede leer la mente de las personas__._

César: Esencial mi querido amigo, Lo repetiste todo el día, la noche, e incluso dormido lo decías (como sabía que lo repetía dormido que acaso se quedó despierto toda la noche), no me dejaste dormir (Eso lo explica todo XD).

Steve: De repente me vinieron ganas de cantar "ángeles fuimos", ah bueno bajemos a desayunar, de una vez.

César: Habla por ti yo no dormí nada, ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir unas cinco horas.

Steve: _Aburrido _

Steve bajo las veintitrés escaleras (Si conté cada una algún problema XD) para llegar a la cocina principal, ahí ya estaba la Sra. Lina esperándolo al parecer.

Steve: Hola señora Lina, Buenos días

Sra. Lina: Buenos días Steve, date prisa que te quedaras sin pokemon si llegas tarde al laboratorio del Prof. Wein.

Steve: Si, como esta tostada y me voy.

Sra. Lina: Ah, antes que te vayas te voy a pedir que lleves a César contigo, debe salir por lo menos una hora y no quedarse arriba jugando videojuegos.

Steve: No bajará dice que tiene sueño y que no lo deje dormir, al parecer hablo dormido.

Sra. Lina: Otra vez con sus escusas, dile que baje desayuna y que te acompañara, o le quitaré su PSP, y también de paso vayan a la tienda de Bayas y compra unas cuantas bayas Oran.

Steve: _Guau un nuevo record, perderá su regalo de cumpleaños a los 3 días es mejora que la del año pasado, que perdió su colección de videojuegos del Wii en 5 días_, Claro.

Steve volvió a subir y camino hasta la habitación que compartía con César y sorpresa, sorpresa estaba jugando con su PSP.

Steve: No que necesitabas dormir.

César: Claro que sí, pero si juego ahora, me cansare y así dormiré más rápido.

Steve: En fin, la Sra. Lina dijo que me acompañes a comprar Bayas Oran y de paso pediré mi primer pokemon.

César: ¿Y Porque yo?

Steve: Por qué tú tienes un Mapa y así no nos perderemos.

César: De acuerdo, pero me darás 50 pokeyenes después de esto

Steve: Vale, pero tendrás que esperar a que termina de viajar porque no pienso volver solo para darte dinero.

César: Bueno, de una vez vamos, para terminar más rápido, y volver a jugar con mi PSP más rápido Muajaaajaa (Fail en intentar hacer una risa macabra)

Y así Steve y César Emprendieron un peligroso viaje al laboratorio del profesor Wein, (que por cierto estaba solo a treinta pasos largos del orfanato) y cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta.

Steve: Estoy impaciente, no puedo evitar el nerviosismo.

César: Solo respira hondo, escuche por ahí que resulta con el nerviosismo.

Y después de tres minutos de espera la puerta se abrió y salió el Prof. Wein

Prof. Wein: Oh tú debes ser Steve, o ¿me equivoco?

Steve: No Señor, si soy Steve y vengo para recibir mi primer pokemon.

Prof. Wein: Bien, síganme.

El laboratorio es grande así que en el camino, empezaron a hablar.

Prof. Wein: Bien y ya decidiste que pokemon deseas tener.

Steve: Bueno lo eh pensado mucho y al final eh querido tener los tres, tendría que ver una demostración, aunque creo que todos son iguales de fuertes.

Prof. Wein: Umm, ya veo, bueno llegamos (abriendo la puerta hacia la cabina donde se elegían a los pokemon iniciales) aquí elegirás al pokemon que te acompañara durante todo tu viaje, y tienes tres opciones: Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle.

Steve: Yo…yo, yo elijo a…, yo elijo a charmander.

Prof. Wein: Bueno este es el pokemon que te acompañara durante todo tu viaje, cuídalo mucho, y recuerda siempre tratarlo bien, y has que todos del pueblo nos sintamos orgullosos, ahora tome, tu Pokedex que te permitirá ver información de los pokemons que encuentres en tu camino y cinco pokeballs para que puedas capturar más pokemons, ahora tu eres un nuevo entrenador y tu misión es ser el mejor ahora ve que hay millones de aventuras esperándote afuera.

Steve: Volveré como un campeón lo prometo y harér que todos se sientan orgullosos.

Steve y César salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a la tienda de bayas para comprar las bayas prometidas….

César: Oye Steve ahora que eres entrenador cada vez que ganes una batalla ganas cierta cantidad de Pokeyenes, y recuerda que me debes 50, te parece si peleas con alguien, así empezaras a ganar experiencia en las peleas y además.

Steve: Tienes razón pero creo que antes de una batalla debo conocer bien al que va a luchar a mi lado y los ataques y estrategias que tengo a mi favor también son muy importantes.

Siguieron caminando, llegaron al a tienda compraron las bayas y al salir encontraron a dos chicos, haciendo que sus pokemons combatieran y a pesar de los golpes que recibieran no parecían querer parar de luchar, Steve y César se quedaron viendo hasta que el pokemon de un chico cayo vencido, Y el entrenador solo recogió a su pokemon y le entregaba unas monedas al otro y este decía…

¿?: Bueno, si sigo así muy pronto mi pokemon evolucionará y nadie podrá ganarme (Viendo a Steve y a César), oigan alguno de ustedes dos tiene un pokemon para pelear contra mí.

César: (señalando a Steve) El tiene uno.

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es Daniel, ¿quieres una batalla?

Steve: Bueno no estoy muy seguro, esta sería mi primera batalla, y ni siquiera conozco las habilidades de mi pokemon, de hecho hace solo unos minutos me lo entregaron, aparte nop tengo dinero que apostar.

Daniel: A mi no me importa el dinero, pero insisto por una batalla.

Steve: (Seguro) Bueno, entonces comencemos (le da la bolsa con bayas a César, saca su pokeball con charmander adentro, y la lanza al campo de batalla), ve charmander, a pelear.

Daniel: Así me gusta, ve Eevee, bueno si esta es tu primeara batalla te explicaré en que consiste, tú debes debilitar al pokemon oponente usando los ataques de tu pokemon dependiendo del tipo que sea ya que hay ataques físicos, Especiales o de distancio y otros, que solo hacen que los ataques del rival o tuyos bajen yo aumenten su potencia respectivamente, y si quieres saber los ataques de tu pokemon solo usa tu pokedex para verlos.

Steve: De acuerdo, (sacando su pokedex y apuntando hacia charmander) pokedex analiza, quiero saber los ataques de charmander.

Pokedex(voz metalica) : los ataques de charmander son:

_Arañazo: Físico

_Gruñido: Otros

_Ascuas: Especial

Daniel: Bueno comencemos, eevee usa ataque rápido.

Steve: Charmander evádelo y usa Ascuas

Por la rapidez del ataque charmander no lo pudo evitar, pero como eevee estaba más cerca de lo usual el ataque de charmander duplicó su eficacia, haciéndole buen daño al eevee de Daniel.

Daniel: Bien parece que puedes llevar usa batalla, a ver cómo te las arreglas con esto, eevee usa ataque arena, y luego ataque rápido.

Por el ataque de arena charmander no podía ver, y el ataque de eevee cayó más fuertemente, y ahora charmander había perdido precisión.

Steve: Charmander, usa gruñido para bajar su ataque

El ataque de eevee bajó un poco, pero eso no hacía a un lado el impedimento de charmander por ver.

Daniel: Bueno acabemos esto de una vez, eevee, acabalo con un ataque rápido.

El ataque bajo su fuerza pero fue suficiente para acabar con charmander.

Steve: No, charmander, (con su pokeball en manos) regresa, creo que perdí

Daniel: No importa esta solo fue la primera batalla, puedes levantarte después de haber caído.

Steve: Claro, espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos.

Daniel: Claro, eso espero.

Después de esto Daniel se fue, y Steve y César volvieron al Orfanato, mientras que Steve pensaba…..

Steve: Que increíble se sintió, mi corazón se aceleró, esto solo es el comienzo de mi aventura.

Bueno ahí está el primer capítulo, no sean muy malos en los comentarios, este solo es mi primer fic.


End file.
